Book Wormed
by forevervampires
Summary: After bidding farewell to River Song on Delirium, the Doctor gets a strange reading on the TARDIS. A section of London in 1998 is not right. A book has come to life - or is the book real? The Doctor must figure out what is going on and stop the characters from the book killing real people. And who is this little girl he sees staring at him? Read and find out.
1. Prologue: Talk

**AN/ So I hope you enjoy this Doctor Who story. I don't think it's going to be a terribly long one, but I need to start writing something again. Regarding my Once Upon A Time story, I got bored of it, but I am not finished it! I just needed a break, and I'm sorry I never posted anything on their, but I thought posting a chapter saying I was taking another break would be a bit mean.**

 **This story is with the 12** **th** **Doctor after the recent Christmas special: The Husbands of River Song when him and River parted ways after their 24 year long night.**

 **So, here is Doctor Who, and this is not necessarily a cross-over, so I'm not putting it as one unless deemed otherwise by you, the readers in reviews.**

 **So please, sit back and enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Prologue: Talk**

"You like to read?" The man with the glasses asked from halfway through the room.

"Yeah," the little girl responded hesitantly, her hands underneath her bum while she kicked her legs back and forth.

"And this," the man grabbed a book from his lap, "this is your favourite one?"

"Yeah."

He lowered the book back to its original spot, "What do you like about it?"

The little girl shrugged, but kept up her kicking and was now looking down at her lap.

The man decided to move on from his question after a minute of silence. "You were in the story? Living it?"

She nodded.

"Tell me what happened. Where were you when this was taken place?"

They sat in silence for five minutes. The man knew she was thinking and needed time to think of what to say. She was only eleven after all.

"The last book," she whispered. "I was in the last book. It was dark and sad, and everyone was either sad or scary."

"Tell me what happened there," the man leaned forward.

She looked up, and swallowed, then nodded, and began to tell her story.

* * *

 **AN/ So how does it sound so far? Intrigued about where the story will be taken?**

 **I'm going to be writing from the little girl telling the story, and from the Doctor during it the story as well. Hope it wont' get confusing, but I think it should be good.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know! Next chapter will reveal what book it is.**


	2. Chapter One: Impossible

**AN/ So this Chapter is from the Doctor right after him and River split up after Delirium, and long before the previous chapter, as the Doctor is during the story.**

 **Now, what book were they talking about? Let's find out.**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Impossible**

Everything in him wanted to tell River not to go to The Library, and as he held the TARDIS console tightly in his hands he knew that could never happen.

To save her, the woman he loved and spent 24 years with. He never once thought about leaving during all that time, even thought his TARDIS stood right there, calling him out for adventures and mayhem.

Those were his last moments with River Song.

And they were good. They were so good.

For the most part they forgot about all the other marriages they had had. For 24 years, the Doctor forgot about Hydroflax and Ramone (except when he served them at the restaurant next to the singing towers), and she forgot about Cleopatra, Marilyn Monroe and Queen Elizabeth I.

And now he was here, in his TARDIS, alone, sailing off to God knows where.

The Doctor turned to his scanner, "Where is something strange going on? I need something. Something to do, people to save."

The TARDIS beeped.

London. 1998.

"Why is it always London? Really?" He asked himself. He flew the TARDIS to the desired location, which was Charing Cross Road. "Finally! Something to do!"

He ran to the doors and went outside. It was dusk, and so barely anyone was lurking about, but there was nothing strange going on.

"Seriously?!" The Doctor called out, looking around and seeing boring old street signs and buildings. "I said somewhere where I am needed, and people need saving."

He skulked and started walking back to the TARDIS, but something caught the corner of his eye just as the doors began to open.

It was a pub or restaurant, but it shouldn't be there.

"Well, well, well," The Doctor said, walking over to it, "What have we got here?"

He pushed the doors to the pub opened and was hit with the stench on mould and alcohol.

He walked over the bar where an old man was wiping down a glass that probably was never going to be clean again. This man gave the Doctor an odd feeling, as he was bald and almost toothless.

"What can I get for you?" The barman asked.

"Information," The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed the man. His shakingly leaned over and read it, before staring at the Doctor.

"Health inspection? Worked here nearly my whole life and never once had a health inspection."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at him, "You've never had a health inspection? No wonder this place is a dump."

The Doctor turned around and saw an only an old woman next to the window, reading a book and stirring her tea with a spoon… but her finger was not touching the spoon at all, instead it was twirling at the same time.

"What this place called?" The Doctor asked.

"What are you? Daft?" The barman said, setting the glass down, not looking any better than before. "This is the Leaky Cauldron."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, like the one in Harry Potter." The bar man looked at him shocked. "Is this a touristy place? You would think there'd be more people in here."

The man leaned over and whispered, "You know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Read them all… though it's 1998, so I think only the first book has been released. Oops. What's your name?"

The barman leaned back, "Tom."

"Tom? Just Tom?" The Doctor sneered. "Wow, you take your acting seriously here."

"Acting?"

"So I take it," the Doctor interrupted, "that if I go through here, I'll end up in Diagon Alley, huh?"

Tom didn't answer, he just raised an eyebrow (a barely existing one).

"Wow, very chatty, aren't you Tom?"

The Doctor went to a door, and it opened up to a brick wall. "Of course. Anyone got a wand that'll let me pass?" He yelled sarcastically.

Tom came over and took out a wooden stick, then tapped certain blocks, then brick by brick it moved out of the way, revealing something that the Doctor was not expecting.

Diagon Alley.

"What?" He exclaimed.

* * *

 **AN/ Harry Potter! That's the book. This is taking place in the last Harry Potter book. And like I said, because of the concept I'm not calling it a crossover.**

 **So, please review review review!**


	3. Chapter Two: Magic

**AN/ Let's see the Doctor trek through Diagon Alley, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Magic**

The bricks wiggled their way back together, closing the Doctor into this impossible place.

Then, he started laughing.

Everyone around looked at him, holding sad looks and pained faces, but he kept on laughing.

This couldn't be true.

The Doctor went up to a man on the ground and asked, "Where am I?"

"Diagon Alley, are you stupid or something?" He stood up and left.

"Right, right. Of course I am," the Doctor spun around, looking deep into the alley, past all the shops. "First Robin Hood, now Diagon Alley. This world is falling apart if I do say so myself."

He stalked down the alley, and everyone continuously looked the same depressing.

1998\. This must be the time from the Deathly Hallows book. "The wizarding world falling to chaos as the Dark Lord takes over."

He passed by Olivander's shop, and stared into the disastrous mess that lay inside. The Doctor went in and saw wands and chairs and books thrown everywhere, with glass shattered by the doorway as the winds were broken to smithereens.

"How the hell can this be real?"

"Are you here to help?" A little girl called from behind him. The Doctor turned around and saw her standing by the door, holding onto the door frame.

"Help? Help against who?"

"You… You-Know-Who. The death eaters. They're scary."

The Doctor chuckled a bit, "Okay, enough with this. What is this place? It cannot be Diagon Alley! It's a story."

The little girl was frightened, and she ran away from him.

"You-Know-Who," the Doctor snorted. "Sure."

The Doctor picked up one of the wands from the ground. There was nothing special about it, just a fancy piece of wood.

The Doctor left Olivander's and walked next to a group of three men in a corner. He needed questions and he needed them now.

"Hello?" The Doctor smiled at them, pulling out his psychic paper. "I'm with the Ministry of Magic, and I just have a couple questions for you all."

They just stared at him, showing no understanding or wanting to understand his statement.

"Great!" The Doctor said after a moment of silence. He put away his paper and rubbed his hands together. "Now. Questions. This place? How is it real?"

"What?" One of the men exclaimed. The other two turned towards him, attempting to tell his to 'shut up' with their eyes.

"Diagon Alley. It's. Not. Real."

"Said someone from the Ministry," another man spoke with a deeper voice. "Why should we talk to a man who's doing bidding for You-Know-Who?"

All three of them pulled out their wands and pointed it at the Doctor. He just rolled his eyes and stared at them. "What are you going to do? Poke me?"

"Or worse. Get out of here, dog."

"Fine then. Poke me and see if I disappear into dust."

"Stupify!" The last man called out, waving his wand. The Doctor was thrown back against the wall, and the men left.

He grunted and began to sit back up from where he was thrown, staring at their backs. "What the hell?"

* * *

 **AN/ Doctor gets struck with Magic. I've always wanted to see that :) So tell me what you think!**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter Three: Scared

**AN/ Going to go back to the girl now, and see some more side of her and get some more questions about her (no answers yet).**

 **So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Scared**

"That man, is he a character from the books? Which one?" She shook her head him.

"He's not," the little girl smiled. "He's my friend. My own personal friend."

He leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the clipboard, studying her face. "What's his name?"

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor."

He took his pen and began to write down what she was saying then. The Doctor. Interesting person she has created. "And what kind of Doctor is he?"

The little girl remembered when she asked him that, and his response.

 _"What are you a Doctor of, sir?" She asked him._

 _"Of everything. Absolutely everything," then he walked passed her._

She repeated the response to the man, and he seemed a bit confused.

"Tell me what happened next, after you ran from the Doctor," he said.

"I just… ran."

"Ran where?"

"Knockturn Alley," the little girl wasn't smiling anymore, instead she was frowning and looking very upset. "It was a scary place."

"How so?"

Her legs stopped kicking and she sat more still than she had since the session started.

And they sat there for a few minutes with the only sound being the clock on the wall ticking away every second.

"Dead bodies were everywhere, piled up on each other, and people passed by them. No one cared that all of them were dead, and many of them looked at me like they wanted me to be so, too."

The little girl started to cry, and she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she cried heavier and heavier.

The man went over and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder and the crying lessened slightly.

"That place wasn't real. It was all in that book and in those words."

She shook her head, "No it was real. It was real. I was in Knockturn Alley and I saw the bodies and I saw werewolves eating those bodies, too. They chased me. Chased me down the Alley until I was up against a wall."

"What happened next?" The man said hesitantly. Her reactions were very real, and she believed every single word she was saying.

Now, he was one for books. Books were an amazing and powerful thing that have helped so many people, but to this girl they were something terrible and harmful.

She stopped crying, but kept in the same position. "The Doctor saved me. He saved me."

* * *

 **AN/ Nice and short, lots of talking. Lots and lots of talking, but that's what I picture in this scenario. So, please let me know what you think :)**

 **Review review!**


End file.
